Wincestuous Love
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Wincest drabbles! Some fluffies! WILL SOMETIMES CONTAIN WEECEST! I'll put warnings for that! Also, some cross-dressing Dean!
1. Dean the Cuddle Monster

Dean's a lot cuddlier than he'll admit. Sometimes I wake up to find him snuggling into my arm or side. If I try to move away for any reason, he growls and grips tighter, still asleep. If I cuddle him back, he _purrs_ and curls deeper into me. _My brother, Dean Winchester freaking purrs!_ It's the most adorable sound in the world and something that he'd probably kill me for if he knew about it. If I sleep on my belly, he'll even wiggle his way underneath me. I don't know _how_ he does that one, but its really sweet.


	2. Great Big Fucking Teddy Bear

There is nothing like waking up in Sam's arms, especially when he's still sleeping. The gentle giant of my brother is so breathtaking when he's asleep with the ponderous rise and fall of his chest. His face is worry free, often with a soft smile. His hair gets ruffled and his cheeks stay flushed. Sammy's arms holding me against his chest gently as he snores. His heat and the way he cuddles into me like a _great big fucking teddy bear. _It's incredibly precious and I can't resist. I'll just lay there in his arms, watching his face and listening to his breathing.


	3. No Time Left

His brother was dying of a curse. Fuck or die, those were the choices. Sam was going insane with the pain, his eyes wide. Dean had no choice but to push Sammy down in the backseat. With the larger man whimpering and writhing beneath him, Dean stripped them both. Sammy's breathing began to falter, his pulse weakening. _No time left._ Dean doused the cursed man's cock in gun oil, shoving himself down. Crying out in pain, he felt himself tear as Sam flipped him, driving into him as the curse demanded. _At least Sammy was safe,_ Dean thought as he passed out.


	4. Phallic Popsicles WEECEST

**Warnings: WEECEST (Underage Wincest)**

It was the middle of summer and extremely hot, Dad away on a hunt as they went out to eat. As they walked back, a man was selling ice cream on the corner. In a good mood, Dean bought Sam a popsicle that was of a slightly phallic shape, pushing between Sam's beautiful lips. They sat in the shade, the sixteen-year-old's eyes glancing at the way his brother was sucking. Sam was licking at the 'head' of it, his eyes closed in happiness as Dean felt his cock twitch. He blushed, pushing down on himself, glad that Sam was busy.


	5. Sex Magic

_Oh fuck!_ The only way to defeat the incubus was through sex magic. _Gay_ sex magic. Sam and Dean were alone, realizing that they had to do it. "Sammy, you top. You speak better Latin anyway." Sam was touched by his older brother's reaction, knowing it cost him. Dean was _terrified,_ drawing the circle, lighting the candles, stripping. Lip kissing, groins brushing, cocks hardening. Gentle fingers stretching a tight virgin hole, lubed cock pushing into delicious heat. Holding still then gentle thrusting, gaining speed. Growled Latin into Dean's ears. Moans, whimpers, rough breathing as brothers come together, incubus' power broken.


	6. Tight MiniDresses, Cursed Disco Balls

Sam Winchester _loved_ this job as he watched Dean learn how to walk in the knee-high platformed white boots. His brother-lover wore a tight neon green mini-dress with a white belt and cut-out sides, exposing his beautiful tanned flesh. The older hunter grumbled something about a tight leather thong and Sam's cock twitched under his jeans as he pulled Dean into him from behind, pressing his groin into the tight ass. Dean moaned, going over the Latin he needed to neutralize the cursed disco ball. The drag queen called the dancers to him, Dean strutting away as it was time.


	7. What Dean'll Do For Sam

Dean sighed softly as he took out the outfit Sam wanted him to wear. It was a miniskirt and a sexy top for those with boobs. He stared at what was beneath it. _Oh hell no!_ It was a weird black leather leotard with a dildo attached to the inside and nipple clamp-vibrators, forming 'boobs.' It was Sammy's birthday and he'd promised to do whatever he wanted so he jumped in the shower, shaving everything. Once he was done and smooth like a baby, he prepared his hole, easing himself into the weird item. The dildo was a little bigger than Sam, hurting as he pushed it in. Adjusting the rest of the leotard, he zipped it up, biting his lip at how tight it pinned his cock and balls to him. He quickly pulled the shirt and skirt on, adjusting them till he looked like a girl. _Everything_ was hidden! He slipped into the high heels, standing shakily on them as he eased the wig on. Checking himself in the mirror, he grabbed the little purse and walked to the door, waiting for Sam to arrive. A minute later, a knock came and he opened it to see his sexy brother in tight black jeans accentuating his ass and a light blue button up. Dean's cock twitched against the leather and he let out a moan at the sight. Sam had the same reaction as he pulled Dean into him. "Fucking sexy as hell baby..." Smirking, Sam slipped a hand up the back of the shirt, flicking a switch that turned on the clamp-vibrators, making Dean jump. _OH FUCK!_ "Tonight's going to be fun, don't you think, darling?" Sammy laughed as he brushed the older man's ass, forcing the dildo in deeper. _Oh yes...Very fun. I'll get my revenge another night!_


	8. Pudding

"Dean?" It's a soft whisper.

"Mmm, Sam?" A half-asleep mumble comes back.

The two men are half-dozing on their beds after leaving the mental hospital.

"Can I have some pudding?"

The older hunter is confused. "Pudding?"

"Yeah." Sam's smirk can even be heard in his voice. "Your pudding. Y'know, what you showed the nurse?"

"T-that?" Dean's voice catches as his eyes widen. "You serious, Sammy?" His eyes meet his brother's.

"Extremely. It...looked really...tasty." The hunger in Sam's eyes makes him almost look scary, but in a very arousing way.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Over here. Now!" Dean halts at almost every word, fumbling open his belt.

Sam is quick to obey.


End file.
